One Second
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: One second can change your life, for Kate Beckett it's when she got a call, and for Richard Castle it's when he saw a car. (I will continue this story, Established Caskett. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan will be a big part to I just didn't have room.)
1. Chapter 1

_'Cherish every moment_

 _and every person_

 _in your life,_

 _because you never_

 _know when it will_

 _be the last time_

 _you see someone'_

The human race, takes advantage of many things, including their lives. Everyday someone dies, and everyday someone is born. Your life can change in a day, which can change in a minute, and that minute could change into a second, but that second could last a lifetime.

Your life could change in an instant, changing from happy to sad, or sad to happy. Everything you love could disappear in an instant, in a second. That could change your life forever.

* * *

The sun was just rising in New York City casting the homes of thousands in a deep golden glow. Making the City That Never Sleeps shine like thousands of stars, and Katherine Beckett one of the finest homicide detectives of the N.Y.P.D, was currently sitting at her desk, waiting for her partner to arrive for their case, that they need to start working on.

The case in itself is a mystery, a 34 year old woman, Caucasian, was found dead at a seedy motel in uptown New York. The womans ID stated that she was one Melissa Towney, a resident of Gaithersburg, Maryland. The body when the uniforms, had gotten there was in a praying position, on the left side of the bed, and above her was a demonic symbol. Pretty quickly it was ruled a ritualistic murder. But, what really got to her was the fact that there wasn't any sign of struggle, and the motel manager said that no one was in her room, despite the cleaning lady but that was in the morning, hours after Ms. Towney had left to do whatever she did during the day. In itself it was strange because the victim had sustained massive injuries, the more prominent ones were located in the head and torso. Which Lanie, had concluded were the killing blows, even if the victim hadn't of gotten the gash to the torso she would have still died from brain trauma. So the big question was, did the killer show some sign of mercy by killing her faster or was the killer invoking more pain on her before she died. Was the murder somewhat merciful or was it merciless? And, that's what Kate Beckett wanted to find out.

Today, she and her team would be interviewing the victims family and friends for any reason at all why she was in New York, and why she was in a motel that was way below her salary range. Of course Castle was running late which was weird, because when she talked to him this morning he was rather excited about talking to the womans family, he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery as much as she did. She had to smile softly to herself, Castle always was like a 5 year old on a sugar rush, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

She looked up and turned around slightly in her chair when she heard the elevator ding, behind her, and was disappointed when she saw it was only a uniform. _'Where is he'_ she thought, he was never this late, granted he was later than the boys and her, but that was because he was a heavy sleeper but he was never this late. The time was pushing on 8:30.

She heard someone approaching her. She swung around in her office chair, and was slightly disappointed that it was Esposito walking towards her and not Castle. He must have noticed the disappointment though, and smiled slightly, and said."He'll be here soon, stop worrying Beckett. You know Castle he will most likely be at the coffee shop, waiting to get your coffee." Beckett nodded slightly at that it made sense, but still her gut told her something was wrong, and over the years she has come to listen to her gut.

"Your probably right, Espo, but my gut is telling me that something is wrong. I don't know why, but something feels wrong." Beckett tries to keep the worry out of her tone, but Esposito caught it, and gave her a reassuring look.

"He's probably on his way here now Beckett, stop worrying it will only make the waiting worse." Esposito says in a soft but firm voice. Beckett nods this time more firmly, knowing that he is right. Esposito smirks slightly, and gets back to what he was walking over here to talk to her for.

"Lanie, just sent the Autopsy Report, and she was right in the blows that killed the Vic, but the Toxicology Report says she has traces of Methanol and Methamphetamine, and Opioid in her system." Esposito reads off the report."She also has minor breaks to her proximal phalanges, intermediate phalanges, and distal phalanges, on both her arms. And a break in the cuboid bone." He finishes, Beckett frowned that didn't make sense it sounded like she was tortured before she was killed which didn't fit with murder scene, which probably means she was killed somewhere else.

"That doesn't make sense, that sounds like she was tortured, and that doesn't fit the murder scene, which means she was probably killed somewhere else." Beckett said voicing her thoughts, with a frown on her features.

"I wish Castle was here to tell us a crazy theory, on what might be going on." Ryan chimed in just arriving to hear the report, just coming back from the Evidence Room. That remark made Beckett look at the clock it was already 8:46, where was he. Her worry started to grow, this wasn't like him not when they had a case.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Esposito slap Ryan's arm and mouth the word idiot. Beckett sighed softly, she was starting to get really worried, usually he's here with her coffee by now, and spewing off whimsical theories, the Precinct seemed empty without his big personality there.

She frowned and started worrying her bottom lip she doesn't understand where he could be, unless he's with Alexis. That must be it the only times he wasn't on time was when, he was with Alexis relief filled her so fast and quick it was like a tidal wave crashing into her worries.

She quickly pulled out her phone, and called Alexis, it only rung for two rings before the teenage girl answered."Detective Beckett, how are you?" The cheerful welcome was very, well welcoming.

"Hey, Alexis is your father there?" Beckett hoped she didn't sound to eager, but she honestly was worried about Castle. There was a pause.

"No, Detective dad left a while a go. Why? Is he not there with you?" The fear that creeped into the girls voice almost broke Beckett's heart. And than what Alexis has just said settled in, and now it was like a tidal wave of fear washed through her earlier relief.

"You mean he's not with you Alexis?" Beckett said trying to keep her voice calm, and steady. Her fear rising as each second passed.

"No. No he's not with me." Alexis sounded like she was about to cry, and that caused Beckett to feel more fear.

"Ok, Alexis if you get any call or word from him I want you to call me immediately. Ok I will find him. I promise." Beckett said keeping her voice calm and steady, for Alexis's sake and her own.

She could tell the girl was nodding,"Just find him Kate." Was all she heard before the line went dead. Beckett knew from the moment Castle was late, she knew she just knew something had happened to him. She swallowed her now dry throat, and chastised herself, he has the right to be late, he doesn't always have to be here, stop worrying yourself for nothing. But, another part of her knew something was wrong.

And, that's when the phone on her desk started to ring. That couldn't be Alexis already, could it? She mused slightly, as she reached for the phone."Beckett." Using the normal greeting she uses when she picks up a phone.

"Hello, Detective Beckett. This is Regina Michelson from Lenox Hill Hospital, do you know a Richard Castle?" The world seemed to stop, ' _No No NO'_ were the only thing going through her head.

"Yes I know him why?" Her voice sounded strained even to herself. 'Pl _ease be something, Please be something minor'_ Beckett thought and hoped.

"Mr. Castle was in a car accident this morning, and is currently in surgery, we have only just been able to get a hold of you" Beckett felt the world freeze and her heart stop, all the fear she had been suppressing came back full force, knocking the breath out of her, totally speechless came to mind of what she was at the momment.

"Where is the hospital?" Beckett demanded and asked at the same time.

"100 East, 77th Street Manhattan." Beckett was already out of her seat and rushing towards the elevator, not caring that two of her greatest friends in the world were staring at her back in shock and confusion. She saw the emotions play across their faces before they were cut off by the elevator door closing in front of her.

* * *

So you see the people you love can come and go so quickly, as can your life. So hold on to those things that you love because you never know when they will leave you. They could be there one second and gone another.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you like the chapter, and I'm sorry if I got the medical terms wrong. And the hospital that Castle is at is a real hospital in New York, so I just used the adress of that hospital.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_


	2. Authors Note

_**Hey Sorry this isn't a chapter but I am making a new story because I want something new, but here are the ideas. There is a Poll on my page.**_

 _ **If you want to just comment here are the ideas. (If you decide on one you can name it to if you want.) It will all be mostly AU.**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **1\. Female Voldemort, Harry Pairing where either Harry turns Dark or he makes Voldemort turn Light or the Light and Dark merge.**_

 _ **2\. Hellatrix, where Harry is thrown into Azkaban for 'killing' Cedric Diggory, and when he is proven innocent he demands a resorting and is resorted into Slytherin where he makes new friends. And he sends letters to Bellatrix and Voldemort. Light Side, Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore Bashing.**_

 _ **3\. Harry is raised by Dracula and renamed Abraxas Vladimir Dracula, Vampire Harry is in this. He goes to Durmstang but goes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour and Harry Pairing.**_

 _ **4\. Another WBWL but instead of Harry being neglected he is well cared for by his family and his brother isn't a snob. Harry is sorted into Gryffindor but makes friends in all the houses including Slytherin.**_

 _ **5\. During the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is abandoned by the ones he thought were his friends, Harry learns who his true friends are, and doesn't forgive his old ones for betraying him. But, something else happens during his First Task a ancient race thought to be extinct comes to him with an offer, and that offer is... Do you want to be free. Do you want all the expectations off you shoulders, if so. Come with us, become a Dragon Rider.**_

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _ **1\. If Percy Jackson was actually the son of Zeus. What would have been different for our young hero?**_

 _ **2\. The daughter of Chaos arrives at Camp Half Blood, capturing our favorite hero's heart.**_

 _ **3\. Perseus betrayed by his family and friends becomes a god, for the Greater Good but when his old home is in danger Percy must go back and save the ones who had betrayed him.**_

 _ **4\. Zoë Nightshade only fell in love once, and it almost killed her. So she vowed never to love again. But, when she meets the son of Poseidon that might change, but is it for better or for the worst.**_

 _ **5\. Percy becomes one of the 5 Horsemen of Hades or Chaos (you choose if you like this one).**_

 _ **Castle:**_

 _ **1\. There is more behind Richard Castle then just his Good Looks and Charm.**_

 _ **2\. A what if story, if Castle hadn't of hesitated at Montgomery's funeral.**_

 _ **3\. Richard Castle, Dead. Ran through Becketts head over and over, he was gone, she would never see him again. Is what she thought.**_

 _ **4\. Castles keeping secrets from the 12th, that may just get him killed.**_

 _ **5\. The Silent Treatment, can be a blessing and a curse at the same time for Kate Beckett.**_

 _ **How I Met Your Mother:**_

 _ **1\. Barney's asking questions, some childish while others were complicated.**_

 _ **2\. Robin realizes she loves Ted.**_

 _ **3\. Barney realizes he loves Ted.**_

 _ **4\. What if Ted was more hurt than he appeared after the Car Accident.**_

 _ **5\. Ted's thoughts during Barney and Robins wedding.**_

 ** _I hope you liked the prompts for some of my stories and I hope you will pick on which one would be the best to do._**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Your Life Can Change_

 _At a Moments Notice_

 _So be Prepared for the Inevitable_

 _That Life Will Bring You Down_

 _Even When It Is Looking Up_

 _Fate's a Bitch like That.'_

* * *

Richard Castle awoke to his mother singing to an old show tune in the kitchen while making one of her signature protein shakes. His daughter Alexis was on the couch studying something, he had lost track on how many classes she took, over the course of a semester. He walked out of his study/room wearing a light gray and blue button down shirt with the same color blazer and dark blue jeans with black dress shoes.

Alexis looked up and smiled when she saw him her blue eyes so like his own shining. She stood up causing her long strawberry blond hair to shift slightly. "Hey dad, did you have a good nights sleep?" Alexis asked after hugging him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Its was fine considering my writers brain." He replied with a good natured smile. "Now go back to studying whatever you were studying." He commanded in a playful voice. Alexis just rolled her eyes though and with a smile she went back to her seat and started to read again. Castle walked into his kitchen and smiled slightly at his mother who was to busy singing ' _Tonight'_ from the West Side Story 1957, to realize he had woken up.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before walking towards his mother and hugged her from behind thoroughly startling her, but when she turned around she smacked him with a hand towel.

"Richard must you scare me, during my remediation of one of the most beloved songs in Broadway History." Martha Rodgers asked, Castle only chuckled slightly.

"Good morning to you to Mother." He replied kissing her head, but he only received a smack on the arm in reply. He chuckled slightly and took a swig from his water bottle when he heard his phone buzzing. He put his water down on the counter and walked towards the table behind his couch seeing it was Beckett he quickly answered.

"Well good morning Detective." Castle said with a smirk, going back to his water and taking a sip, while leaning against the counter.

"Yeah good morning Castle, well it will be when you come here and bring my coffee." Beckett's beautiful voice floated through the receiver making his heart skip a beat.

"Why Detective I'm hurt, that you only want me down there so I can bring you coffee." He said with mock hurt in his voice. He swore he could feel her eye roll at that statement and he counted himself lucky that he wasn't there at the moment.

"You know that's not true Castle I just really like my coffee, but I love you." Beckett said and Castle couldn't help but smile at her saying she loved him.

"And I love you to Beckett, besides I'm leaving right now I'll see you in a bit." Castle responded, with a small smile.

"Bye Castle." Beckett said before hanging up, he smirked slightly. Before turning to his Mother who was still singing, he put his water back on the counter. And, walked towards the door but ruffled Alexis hair which got him a "Dad, seriously." Which in return got a laugh. But, right before Castle was stepping through the door he turned back to his mother.

"Oh and mother that is not the best song the best song is Defying Gravity, sung by Idina Menzel in Wicked." Castle quickly closed the door after that, and was lucky because he heard something impact the door a few seconds after. He laughed slightly and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

Castle glanced at his watch and he knew for a fact he was royally screwed he was supposed to be at the precinct 30 minutes ago but the line made that impossible, he just hoped Beckett would kill him quickly. He glanced up at the line realising he was near the front, and after a few agonizingly slow moments he was finally at the front.

"Hey Rebecca, can I have a Grande Skim Latte, two pumps Sugar-Free Vanilla and Black Coffee with a some cream in it." He said with a smile. She nodded and disappeared behind the many coffee machines, Castle walked a little ways down the counter, and waited. He glanced outside at the already bustling streets, the many cars flashing by causing a mirage of colors to go across the window. Castle glanced at his watch it was 8:34, damn it, Beckett was so going to kill him. He turned when he heard his name being called and smiled at Rebecca before turning towards the door, he started to walk towards the door. He turned when he reached the door and he pushed the door open with his back.

He stepped into the cool crisp air of New York during Fall, he started walking down the sidewalk towards the cross walk when he heard a woman scream.

"Alex, no get out of the street." Castle immediately tuned towards the voice and he saw a red headed woman with worried brown eyes looking at a little red headed boy, with the same brown eyes, the little boy was bending down to grab a ball, that had probably been accidentally kicked into the street but it made him completely oblivious to the car that was speeding towards him.

Castle could see the car was trying to stop but the late autumn frost was already building on the streets and the car was skidding, but not slowing down in the slightest. Castle was the only one that was relatively close to the boy, and it was either the boys life or him being injured he knew he had a better chance if he was hit by the car, so that's what made him run out into the street, forgetting the coffee on the sidewalk.

Castle reached the boy just a few moments before the car but it wasn't enough to get out of the way, so Castle shoved the boy out of the way but he was still in the way of the car. He felt it impact his side, and blistering pain erupted, then he felt his head connect with the window. Castle heard glass shattering and people's screams he could hear someone screaming to call 911. He hadn't even realized he was on the ground until some one was looking down at him.

He could see their mouth moving but couldn't hear what they were saying. He could faintly hear the sounds of sirens but everything was starting to become to bright he could feel liquid running from his head and body, he knew he was injured badly but he didn't know how badly.

He felt his eyelids start to grow heavy, and the need to sleep started to overtake his senses but working with that police for the past 4 years had taught him that going to sleep when wounded was a bad idea. So he tried to fight at least until the paramedics came, but his attempt was futile. He wanted no needed to sleep and he felt his eyelids start to close, he could tell people were shouting at him to keep his eyes open to stay awake but he didn't care all he wanted to do was sleep. And soon that need overpowered him and he closed his eyes all the way, his breathing he could tell was already going down but he just figured that's what happened when you go to sleep, being long since the rational part of his brain went to sleep as well.

The darkness slowly started to consume him bringing with it peace, Castle only knew one thought before the darkness overtook him completely, Beckett was so going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone._ "

\- _Rose Kennedy_

* * *

To say she broke the law driving to the hospital was an understatement. She sped through red lights and stop signs. Her siren blaring the only signal that she was coming. Never before had she felt so much fear racing through her heart. Her mind was numb as the pain ran across her body. This wasn't supposed to happen he wasn't supposed to get hurt. She was the cop not him. She was the one who was supposed to get hurt. Not him, not Rick, not the man she loved more than anything. She then thought of Alexis and Martha, and her pain rose tenfold. If Rick died Martha would lose her son and Alexis would lose her father. But, she couldn't think of that. She had to be strong and think of a more positive approach. Even though she felt like curling up into a ball and let loose the tears that wouldn't fall. Tears she knew she had to cry, but just couldn't. Not when she felt so numb.

She turned sharply into the hospitals parking lot, and quickly parked. She moved towards the hospital entrance in quick strides. When she entered she looked around the waiting room. She saw that no one was there, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The more she knew before Alexis and Martha got here the better. She walked towards the receptionists desk, and waited until the woman turned to her. She saw the name tag _'Regina'_ and immediately remembered the woman who called name. Regina smiled at her and Beckett smiled back all though barely.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. You called me about Richard Castle." Beckett replied and she immediately saw the woman's persona change.

"Yes. Mr. Castle is a hero. He saved a little boy by pushing him out of the way of a car." Regina said and Beckett felt pride fill her heart. Before anger sunk in. She knew it was heroic and she was glad the little boy was alright, but Rick could have done something different. Something that wouldn't have him in the hospital.

"How is he?" Beckett asked after a moment of silence. She saw the other woman's eyes become somewhat saddened, and immediately felt a sinking feeling enter her heart.

"He is still in surgery and the doctors have said that he is in critical condition. I don't know anything else though I'm sorry." Regina said and Beckett knew she was.

"Thank you." She said in barely a whisper, and she saw Regina smile sadly at her. She walked over to one of the waiting rooms chairs and sat down. The pain she felt wracking her body was so intense, but she knew she wouldn't cry. She had to stay strong, and to do that she couldn't cry. No matter how much she wanted to. She didn't know what she would do if Rick died though. She knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. After all they had been through together. He was her one and done. There was no one else for her, no one could make her feel the way he does. If he died Kate knew she would be completely and utterly destroyed. Nothing would bring her back, she would drown within herself. Without Rick she was nothing, she would just be the cop she was before. With walls guarding her heart and not allowing anyone in. She didn't want that to happen, but she knew it would if she lost him. She bowed her head and allowed it to rest in her hands.

Tension was building in her shoulders, and she knew it wouldn't go away until she knew he was fine. Until she knew that she would be able to hold him again. To be able to kiss him and hear his jokes. To read the novels that started it all knowing there would be another. But, until then she would not let herself feel relaxed. Because, she knew she couldn't be, not while he was fighting for his life. She couldn't help but think that this must have been what he felt like when she had been shot. Or maybe for him it was worse because he knew he could have taken the bullet. He had felt her blood on his hands, and he knew he hadn't gotten to her in time. Of course it was speculation but to Kate this was the worst pain she had ever been in. Besides learning that her mother had been murdered.

"Kate." A soft voice whispered and Beckett immediately looked up and saw her best friend.

"Lanie." She said and rushed towards her best friend, who embraced her. Kate could feel tears on her shoulder and hugged Lanie tighter. She felt like a monster for not crying, but she couldn't. She wanted to God how she wanted to, but she just couldn't. She didn't know why, but the tears just would not fall.

"Do Martha and Alexis know?" Kate asked pulling back from her best friend. Lanie stared at her for a moment seemingly examining her.

"Yes Ryan and Javi are picking them up. Oh Kate I am so sorry." Lanie said tears running down her face. Beckett only nodded slightly and led Lanie over to the chairs. She sat down more heavily than she did when she first arrived. Now knowing that she would have to face a terrified mother and daughter. A mother and daughter that she knew, and cared for. She remembered when her mother was taken from her. Remembered the hollowness that wouldn't leave her chest until Rick arrived. She didn't want that to happen to Alexis. The young and lively woman shouldn't have to go through losing her father, and Martha shouldn't have to go through losing her only child.

Kate knew that she would never be able to understand the bond that Martha and Rick held, but she knew that they loved each other with everything they had. She knew that if Martha lost Rick she would be utterly destroyed. They all would because Rick was the glue that held them together. She tried to think about anything else less morbid, but her mind seem to not be able to. She looked up when the doors of the ER's waiting room slammed open. A twinge of pain entered her heart seeing Alexis and Martha enter with tears in their eyes. Alexis looked like she was about to break down, and Kate knew the feeling. The feeling of losing a parent would stay with you for the rest of your life.

Kate knew the bond that Alexis and Rick shared, and knew that the pain Alexis was in was great. Castle was her best friend in all sense of the term. The bond between them had begun long before Alexis was born. It probably had begun when Castle had gotten the first ultrasound. Or when he first learned that Meredith was pregnant, and seeing Alexis so distraught broke her heart. Martha seeing her immediately rushed over and embraced her.

"Oh Darling, how is he?" She asked and Beckett only shook her head signalling she didn't know. Martha not liking that answer went of to the receptionists desk, and started hounding her. Kate saw Alexis approach her and smiled sadly at the girl.

"He'll be alright won't he Kate?" She asked and Kate felt her heart break at how lost she looked. She moved forward and embraced the girl, and held her as she sobbed.

"I don't know for sure Alexis, but what I do know is that Rick is a fighter, and I know for sure he will fight like hell to come back to you, to us. Just wait and see." Kate whispered into the girls vibrant strawberry blonde hair.

"He has to be alright, I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Alexis cried and Kate tightened her hold around the girl.

"Neither will I Alexis. Neither will I." She murmured and watched as Martha walked towards them. The usually vibrant and excitable woman was now dull. Kate glanced at Lanie and gestured for to take Alexis. Which she did gladly leading the terrified girl to a seat. After a moment of watching them Kate turned to Martha. "Any more news?" She asked.

"Not more than you have probably heard. He's still in surgery and still in critical condition. Although she did say he was starting to pull through. We just need to wait and see." Martha said quietly and Kate felt sadness rush through her. She gently grabbed Martha's arm and led her to one of the many chairs.

"Then we will wait together." She said and she saw a flicker of a smile pass across the older woman's face, and Kate knew that whatever happened they would get through it. Together.

* * *

 **A/N; I know this is short, but the next chapter won't be. And, for the ones who were wondering one where Espo and Ryan are. They had to head back to the station and grab a couple things after dropping off Martha and Alexis. They will be in the next chapter along with the doctor who will break the news on what's wrong with Castle.**

 **Thank you all who have followed this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
